


Every Single Time

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Different Universes, F/M, kindred hearts, madney, otp, soulmate, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: A series of AUs for Madney, all contained in one chapter, all separate. In different universes, Maddie and Chimney still meet and fall in love. Because of course they do. Chapter 4: Karaoke. And running away.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Bus AU

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have a couple fics like this, notably Kindred Hearts for Ghost Whisperer, where it's one chapter AUs for how they meet/romance/marry. I decided it was high time I did one for #madney, since I have lots of random prompts that I want to do but don't have the energy to do a full on story.
> 
> This story is based on a tumblr prompt and it's been patiently waiting in a google doc for me to use it since 2016. Here goes:
> 
> You fell asleep on me in the subway and I should probably wake you up and its my stop next stop but it's okay, I can always just catch the subway back…
> 
> (For obvious reasons I'm changing it to the LA bus system)

Chimney was really over taking the bus, but ever since his car accident, he really wasn't feeling driving. He wasn't afraid to drive, and he'd done it since the accident, but it was something he'd started avoiding when it wasn't necessary. He knew that it was just another thing he should work through with his therapist, but hell, taking the bus was cheaper and better for the environment. Besides that, it reminded him of taking the bus with Kevin when they were kids. Those were good memories.

In addition to all of those reasons, which he recognized were really just excuses, his car needed an oil change and he didn't feel like waiting hours for it. Sometimes living in the city didn't pay off. But sometimes it did.

He'd boarded at the end of a long shift, having barely caught the last bus. His whole body was sore, and he was grateful that he had the next two days off. He had grocery shopping to do, the oil change, and there was laundry…

He pressed his fingers against his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. The bus wasn't crowded, and he sat near the front, unable to walk much farther.

At the next stop, a crowd of teens got on; loud, rowdy, and high as fuck. Chimney closed his eyes; he didn't need this tonight. He just wanted to rest.

His eyes came back open at the next stop, and he watched as a woman got on the bus. She looked like she'd been traveling all day; her clothes were wrinkled, and she just looked exhausted.

She looked apprehensive as she stepped on, and the teens saw her as well. They leered at her, started to cat call, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Chimney wasn't sure if they'd actually bother her, but there was something about her; her obvious discomfort, the vulnerability any woman must feel in that situation, the look in her eyes that made him cough loud enough for the teens to look at him.

"Hey," he said, waving to her, and glaring pointedly at the rowdy group. "Saved you a seat."

Her eyes lit up in confusion, and he wondered if she'd join him, but another look at the teens, and she hastened forward. She sank down into the seat next to him, arms still folded.

"Thank you," she said, voice so soft he had to strain to hear.

"No problem," he said, leaning against the window to further distance them; he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "You looked like you needed to see a friendly face."

She almost smiled, but it fell from her lips.

"Rough day?" He asked after a few moments.

"Rough week," she said, leaning back against the seat. "Rough decade, honestly."

He winced. "I can relate to that," he said. "Rough couple of decades."

"Rough life," she cracked, and this time her smile stayed for longer than a second.

"Yeah," he replied, and they fell silent again.

After a long moment, she nodded at his bag. "LAFD?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the emblazoned duffel. "Proud member serving at the 118."

Something flashed in her eyes, and she almost moved closer before stopping herself. "My brother is a firefighter," she said. "And I'm not sure about the station house, but that...that sounds familiar."

Chimney racked his brain, trying to figure out who had siblings. He knew most of the 118 pretty well, at least to knowing their families, but he couldn't think of anyone with a sister...not one this beautiful. Although she was obviously exhausted, there was a quiet beauty about her, and he was intrigued now. "What's his name?" He asked, and she fell silent.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, after a moment. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm just not comfortable sharing that with a..with a stranger."

He shrugged off the sting of her words. She was just being prudent. "That makes perfect sense," he said.

They sat in silence again. The teens had finally gotten off, and he saw her looking around at the empty seats around them. He wondered if she was about to move.

"You can move," he said. "I won't be offended, I wanted to help you through a tense situation, but now the tense situation has left."

She tensed, as if about to stand, but as the bus rolled to its stop, a group of older men got on. Chimney hated to profile, but they looked drunk, and Maddie shrunk back in her seat at the sight of them.

His stop was next.

"How many more stops do you have?" He asked casually.

"Six," she said, her fingers fidgeting with her bag with nervous energy. "You?"

He could see the renewed fear in her eyes, how she wouldn't look at the men who'd boarded.

He inhaled, knowing that he could just call an Uber. "Seven," he smiled.

She visibly relaxed.

* * *

Maddie wondered at herself, letting herself feel comfortable around a man like this. Still, he'd given her no reason to doubt his intentions, and she'd needed that wave when she'd boarded.

She'd never been afraid of teenagers before, but now that she was on the run from her ex, she was on edge about damn near everything.

She took a sideways peek at her seatmate. He was about her age, Asian, obviously in shape-his muscled arms and the LAFD bag were more than proof of his physical condition. Surely she didn't have anything to fear from a firefighter-yet Doug was a heart surgeon, proving that one's profession wasn't an indicator of one's goodness.

Still. He didn't seem like he was a threat, and she was almost sure that Buck was at the 118. It seemed too familiar for it not to be the case, but it could just be her mind inventing things to make her feel safe, to lull her into a false sense of security.

She'd trusted Doug for too long. She couldn't afford to place her trust in this stranger. Even if he seemed like Doug's polar opposite.

She wondered what Buck's reaction would be to her showing up at his doorstep. She hoped it wasn't negative, but she really had no idea what place he was at in his life. Still, he'd always been excited to hear from her, even those random texts through the years. They'd grown apart, that was for sure, but hopefully not too far.

Her car was back at the bus station, she'd go back and get it tomorrow. She had felt too tired to do that last leg, but sleeping in her car wasn't a great option either.

She had to get to Buck's tonight, and she'd realized after grabbing dinner that she didn't have the energy to drive two hours.

She'd get the car back tomorrow. It was fine.

And now, she sat next to this man. It was odd that her fate would lead her here, put her in the position of needing a man's assistance. She didn't want to accept it, but she realized it was more out of pride than out of fear. He had moved over on the seat when she sat down, he was obviously just doing to be a good person, and had no ulterior motives.

"How many blocks do you have to walk?" He asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "My phone says it's a ten minute walk from the bus."

"I can walk with you," he said, his eyes going to the men who'd boarded the bus. "Just for safety's sake."

She knew why he'd offered. "No," she said, protesting. "That's too much, I can't ask you."

"You didn't ask me, I offered," he said simply. "You're obviously on the tail end of a journey from hell."

She sighed. "Pennsylvania, but sometimes it feels like the same thing."

He chuckled. "That sense of humor," he said, the smile remaining on his face. "Let me at least pay for your Uber."

She shook her head. "I don't trust Uber," she said. "I barely trust buses but I couldn't drive anymore."

"Did you leave your car at the station?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I'll go back to get it tomorrow."

He fell silent for a moment. Her stop had come up, and she stood. He stood with her, and she was silently grateful. They walked past the men together, and she shuddered inwardly at the glances they gave her.

Once they were outside, she looked at him. "That's the last bus," she said, voice shaking. "You still have time to reboard, I'm not trying to-"

"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," he said. "Hey, do you want to call your brother? I can just wait here with you, until he comes."

They stood in the light from a streetlight. The bus shuddered away from the curb.

She didn't know what to say.

"What can I do to make you feel safer?" He asked softly. "I am not trying to overstep by any means, but I do not like the thought of you walking this by yourself when you aren't even familiar with the city."

That was damn true.

She hadn't told Buck she was coming, though. For whatever reason she didn't want to, she was actively shying away from it. She was too scared of being rejected, of him telling her not to come.

"Do you want to Uber together?" He said. "I'll pay, there'll be no walking through a dark city, and you won't be alone."

"Money's not the issue," she said. "I don't know, I don't know." Her voice sounded almost frantic, and he stepped away, holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to go? Because overstepping that boundary was not my intention."

But the weird thing is that she didn't. She didn't want to be alone. "What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Howie Han," he said simply.

"I'm Maddie Ken-" She paused. "No. I'm Maddie Buckley."

* * *

It couldn't be, it really couldn't.

"Buckley," he repeated. "So your brother is Evan."

He flipped through his phone, finding a drunken selfie Buck had insisted on taking one night out. "This is your brother," he said, holding up his phone so she could see. "I work with him every day."

She looked disbelieving, looked at the phone and then back at him. "Oh my god," she said. "That's...not impossible, but that's one crazy coincidence."

"I had no idea Buck had a sister," he admitted, sliding his phone back in pocket.

"We aren't that close anymore," she admitted. "Plus there's an age difference." She shifted from one foot to the other.

Surely she felt safer now. "Hey," he said softly. "I work with Buck, I swear I would never hurt you, and I don't have bad intentions. He would murder me if I did. Let me walk you home, I just want to see you at his doorstep safe and sound. Or let me call Buck."

She still hesitated, and he knew he was pushing too hard. He just wanted her safe, especially knowing that she was Buck's sister. He'd never let Chimney hear the end of it if he let her walk home alone.

"Okay," she said, and he met her eyes. "Would you walk with me?"

"Let's go," he said. "It's this way, I know where I'm going."

She followed his lead, and they walked into the night together.

* * *

Maddie spent the next few months trying to rebuild her life, and somehow, Howie remained a part of it. She'd never expected to meet someone new, especially not that soon, and while she wouldn't label their friendship dating, she did know that she was grateful to have him in her life. And she wondered what their future would hold…

And then one day she held up a positive pregnancy stick, and he swooped her up in his arms, holding tight, both of them crying tears of joy.

Sometimes fate has a way of putting the right person in your life at the exact right time. Maddie felt his arms tighten around her, and she knew that she'd never forget that night on the bus.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meet cutes are kind of my favorite thing to write, in case y'all didn't know that. This series will basically be a myriad of ways that they could have met. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all on this story soon ~ Meowser :)


	2. Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #2: Person A gets stood up on a blind date and Person B decides to take pity on them. Bonus points if they already know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this AU, Chimney did come over to help Maddie move, but he didn't come over with the DVDs because he was too shy and thought she'd say no. They know each other peripherally but only through Buck.
> 
> Like other AUs I've done, Maddie's relationship with Doug was toxic but not abusive as it was on the show. Enjoy :) ~Meowser

Chimney knew it was a long shot, but he'd reinstalled the dating apps on his phone after he'd bumped into a very pregnant Tatiana. It had been a blow to his ego, that was for damn sure. He just didn't want to be stuck.

He thought back to Maddie Buckley, and how she'd looked at him when he and Eddie had helped her move, but he quickly dismissed that thought. There was no way a woman as gorgeous as her would be interested in him. Besides that, Buck would freak out, and Maddie was getting over a very toxic marriage, and he just didn't want to put Maddie or Buck in an awkward situation.

That wasn't his place. Even if he still thought about her sometimes, late at night. It had been four months, though, so he really needed to just get over it. Sure, they still saw each other sometimes when Buck brought her with him to things, but he'd hung back, restraining himself even though all he wanted was to ask her out.

He checked his phone again. He'd been chatting with women online since the Tatiana run in, but he hadn't met up with anyone yet. This one's name was Elena, and they'd been talking for about three weeks now. They had gone as far as exchanging their phone numbers and getting off the apps. She was around his age, probably a few years younger, and she worked at a high rise downtown. She'd seemed intrigued by the fact that he was an EMT and firefighter, and he was hopeful that sparks would fly.

It was getting closer to seven, however, and there was no sign of her. He'd keenly remembered how many times she'd joked about how she had to be early to everything, and yet she was nowhere in sight. He already had a funny feeling in his stomach, he knew where this was going.

Should he just leave now, spare himself the humiliation? He forced himself to wait until 7:15, realizing that there may have well been traffic, but considering that she still hadn't texted back...he very much doubted that.

The server came back to check, and Chimney brushed him off. "She got stuck in traffic," he offered, but from the pity in their eyes, he knew they weren't fooled. "Could you bring another martini?" He asked. He rarely did hard alcohol, but he didn't feel like beer or wine tonight.

The alcohol hit his bloodstream, made him less nervous, helped ease the pain starting in his heart. He dared to text her, one more time. This time he saw the bubbles, and he wanted to throw his phone.

If you're going to ghost me, just tell me now… He texted. Give me that fucking courtesy

The bubbles appeared again. She was typing. He waited for what felt like an eternity, and then finally Met someone else. Good luck out there

No apology. No nothing. He'd made them reservations at a fairly highend restaurant, and she didn't even have the decency to apologize. He should just be grateful that she'd put him out of his misery.

Fuck, now he had to figure out a way to leave without humiliating himself.

It was past 7:15. The server came back. "Are we still waiting?" He asked, pity cloying his voice. "I will have to ask you to give up the table if you're not planning to order, it's our policy."

"No, of course," Chimney said. "Listen, to be honest-"

"Chim!"

The voice was thrown across the restaurant, and he turned to see Maddie Buckley standing at the bar. She walked through the crowded room, parting it as if she were a queen.

"I am so sorry, when I asked at the host stand they didn't seem to have your reservation under the right name," she said, smiling at the server, who had straightened in shock. "Could I please get a chardonnay?"

"Of course," he said, disappearing.

Chimney was shocked to silence. Maddie Buckley was sat across from him. Maddie Buckley was wearing a black dress, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her dressed up before. Maddie Buckley's hair was down and curling over her shoulders, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look quite so breathtaking. He wondered what she was doing here, on a weeknight.

* * *

"Hi," she said, feeling awkward, beginning to doubt this move. Chimney was just staring at her in shock, and she hadn't meant to intrude on his evening. Well. She had, but she meant to rescue him from an awkward situation. "I was at the bar with a friend and she had to leave early, but then I saw you."

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat and taking a sip of his drink. Martini. Interesting, she didn't think that was his lane.

"It looked like someone had cancelled on you," she said. "So I came over."

He fiddled with the napkin ring before meeting her gaze. "More look stood up completely," he said drily. "I'm not in the best of moods right now so don't feel the need to stay."

She crossed one leg over the other, trying to figure out where that had come from. He was trying to give her an out if she wanted one, but she could see from how tense he was that he probably was hoping she wouldn't take him up on it.

"Might as well get dinner," she hedged. "As long as I'm welcome to stay, I don't want to intrude on your evening."

He straightened a little, took another sip. "You're welcome, Maddie Buckley," he said, and met her gaze. "You're always welcome."

She smiled, and he smiled back, as if he couldn't help himself. "I will say that your date is an utter ass for leaving you like this," she said. "This is a pricy place."

"What can I say, I live to impress," he said, as the server returned to slide a glass in front of Maddie.

"Do you like calamari?" She asked him, and he nodded. "One order, please," she directed the server and he nodded before sliding away again.

"So what brings you out on a weeknight?" Chimney asked. "Dressed to the nines."

"Ah," she said. "Buck didn't tell you?"

"Our paths didn't cross today," he shrugged. "Tell me what?"

She smiled again, sipping at her wine. It had been a good day, a good week. "My ex signed the papers," she said. "I'm a free woman."

She saw something light in his eyes, and then he ducked his head, taking another sip of martini. She mirrored the motion, grabbing her wine again. There was a sudden sticky tension in the air.

Did he...could he…

She had been very interested when they'd first met, and she'd thought she saw the same interest from him, but as the months had passed, their paths hadn't crossed again except at group gatherings. Those weren't exactly conducive to getting to know one another.

Was he interested after all? Had he held back for a reason other than lack of interest?

She licked her lips, and found that his eyes followed the motion before again jerking away.

He was such a gentleman, he probably hadn't wanted to make things awkward between them. Especially since she'd still technically been married.

The calamari arrived, and they ordered. Maddie wondered if Chimney even knew what he'd requested. She munched at the fried food, letting a little silence fall to give him time to answer.

"Congratulations," he said, his voice warm. "That's a big day for you."

"It is," she said. "I wish Amanda's sitter hadn't canceled on her, I was planning on a late night since I don't have work in the morning."

"We have that in common," Chimney said, and she felt the vibe shift, again, this time to distinctly sensual.

She fiddled with the stem of her wine glass. Their entrees came, and she felt like every bite she took was foreplay. She met his gaze, again and again, and their eyes danced away from each other.

She wanted this.

"You know," he began, taking another sip of martini. "I always wanted to…"

He looked up, met her gaze, and this time it was like they couldn't look away. Her face grew flushed, and she felt uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. She shifted in her seat, licked her lips.

"I wanted to ask you out," he finally finished, and her lips parted. She took another bite. "But not while your life was…"

"A work in progress?" She finished.

"Yeah," he said, exhaling like the words had been hard to get out. "I didn't want to put you on the spot or anything."

She licked her fork off, saw his eyes follow the motion before again skirting away. "So are you?" She asked, voice dangerously low.

He cleared his throat, looking up again. "Am I what?"

"Asking me out," she finished, and he smiled for the first time in a while. It cut through some of the tension, eased the ache between her thighs, yet made it worse.

"That depends," he said, leaning forward. His hand was on the table, and she found herself placing her own hand down to join it. He extended his reach, his fingertips brushing against her wrist.

"On what?" She asked, fork down, food now the farthest thing from her mind.

His fingers were caressing her hand, lighting her up, making her want this even more. "On what your answer would be," he said softly.

The server came back then. "How is everything?" He asked, voice too loud.

Maddie had to shake her head, as if clearing a fog. "Can we get the check?" She requested. It was too soon to ask, they hadn't even finished their plates, he'd barely just dropped them off.

"Of course," the server answered, disappearing again.

Chimney didn't even look away from her to grab the bill when the server returned, sliding his card in before Maddie could even react.

And that...that was attractive.

* * *

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered, as they left the restaurant.

"It's in the parking garage at the block," she replied, and he was left to just staring at her. The black dress was clearly showing every curve, and she leaned down to put her phone back in her purse, giving him an all too brief glance at her cleavage. He wasn't that type of guy, he jerked his gaze away. He wondered if she felt it too. She had to, wasn't that why they were leaving like this? Both a little tipsy, both very horny.

They'd barely made it her car before he was kissing her, his hands on her body, backing her against the practical SUV. She was kissing him back, making noises that were driving him even more wild; moans from deep in her throat, sighs when he paused to adjust his positioning, gasps when his lips touched her neck.

He wanted to take her back to his place and just spend the rest of the night in bed, getting to know her body. He desperately wanted her, but he refused to do something that might make her uncomfortable. So his hands stayed on her arms, her shoulders, never venturing to the areas he really wanted to touch.

She moaned, cutting off the kiss, and he pulled away, wondering if he'd done something wrong. "Are you okay?" He panted, and she shook her head.

"I want to go home," she breathed, and he felt his heart plummet to his feet.

"Yeah," he said, starting to pull away, disappointment keen, but this was okay. She was allowed to change her mind.

She grabbed at his jacket, pulling him back in, and he stopped short. "No," she said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I wanted you to take me home. With you. To your home."

She ducked her head. "Oh god, I'm just being embarrassing now," she groaned. "I'm sorry."

His heart had stopped beating for a second when she'd been speaking, and now it restarted in double time. "Yeah," he said. "Of course we can. Maddie." She raised her eyes to meet his again, and it was all he could do to not just explode from the look in her eyes. Pure lust. "You aren't being embarrassing."

"Take me to bed, Chimney Han," she ordered.

It was an order that he would gladly obey.


	3. Crossed Wires AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. A well meaning Buck decides to set up Maddie with Eddie after they help her move in, but the only problem is that Maddie couldn't be less interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's just take out the part where Maddie called Chimney cute; we're going to leave Buck totally in the dark instead.

Buck could see the shy smile on his sister's face, and he knew what was coming. He followed her eyeline to where Eddie and Chimney stood drinking beers, and smirked. She was totally eyeing Eddie.

"So," he said, sidling up to her. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Not much," she admitted. "I'll probably still be organizing the house."

"Well, why don't you go out with me?" He asked. "I'll buy you dinner, we can hang out."

"Sure," Maddie said, sounding a little surprised. "That would be fun."

"I can ask if some of the guys can go," he added slyly, nodding his head at the two men in the kitchen.

Maddie flushed a little, but she shrugged. "Sure," she said. "If they want to go."

Triumphant, Buck was already making plans. He'd have Eddie and Maddie dating by next week.

* * *

Maddie smoothed hands over her cotton dress, pulling her jean jacket closer to her as she entered the crowded bar. She saw Buck at the bar, and he came to meet her as soon as she waved.

"Hey," he said, shouting over the music.

"It's kind of loud, you know this isn't my kind of scene," she called back.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "The back section is quieter."

She trusted him, following him through the crowd. There was a tickle in her stomach as she wondered if Chimney had really said yes. She hadn't pushed Buck on who was coming that night; she hadn't wanted to seem overeager.

The noise finally broke when Buck pushed through swinging doors, and this section was indeed quieter. He led her to a table with high stools, and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you drinking?"

"Just chardonnay," she said. "That new JLH brand if they have it."

"Sure," he said, and walked to the bar. She looked around her, realizing that even if Chimney was coming, he couldn't be there yet. And then she met the gaze of someone she did know-fuck, what was his name? It was the other guy who'd helped them move, and he recognized her as well.

"Hey," he said, walking forward. "Maddie, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Long time no see," she joked, feeling mega awkward.

The guy smiled, tightlipped, something that didn't reach his eyes, and she felt even more awkward.

Buck came back, handing off her wine glass before greeting the other man. "Ah, Eddie!" He said, and Maddie breathed out. Thank god Buck was back.

Eddie greeted Buck, and she subtly watched them over the rim of her wine glass. Eddie was actually smiling now, and she took a sip of wine.

"Anyone else coming?" She asked casually.

"No, I think it's just us," Eddie said.

"Everyone else was busy," Buck rushed to add.

The evening progressed. Buck dominated the conversation, and kept trying to get Maddie to join in, but she just felt like a third wheel. Buck and Eddie were venting about work, when Buck suddenly pulled his cell phone out. "Damn, I have a call coming in," he said. "Be right back."

Just like that, Maddie was alone with Eddie. "So," she said. "You served."

"Yeah," Eddie said, taking another drink of beer, and looking at the path Buck had taken to leave.

"I bet you're glad to be back," she said, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"I guess so," he said. "I'm just learning to be a dad now."

"What's your child's name?" She asked.

"His name is Chris," Eddie replied, and Maddie struggled to find a reply.

"It must have been hard," she began. "Being away for so much of his childhood."

"Yeah," he said, still tightlipped.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down. There was a text from Buck to a group chat with a number that she didn't recognize. Eddie was looking down as well; she realized he was the other number.

I am so sorry, friend emergency. Got to go. Have fun, I paid for the drinks before I left so you guys are set.

Maddie pressed her lips together. "So," she began. "I think Buck just set us up."

She had no idea why, and thought back to moving day. Could it be Buck had thought she was interested in Eddie? Why would he think that? She hadn't even talked to Eddie, not more than replying to his question about where more beer was.

She'd spent almost the whole time with Chimney, before and after he'd finished setting up the cameras.

She exhaled.

"Looks like it," Eddie said, and finished his beer. "Might as well make the best of it."

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said in a rush. "But I really didn't sign up for this, I didn't think this was what Buck had planned."

"I didn't either, but I should've seen it coming," Eddie shrugged. "So you were a nurse."

"Yeah, I worked in an ER for eight years," she said, uncomfortable with how he was only now initiating conversation with her.

"Impressive," he said, moving to her side of the table. "What made you move to being a 911 dispatcher?"

She was surprised. She'd assumed that Buck had at least told the bare bones of her story to his teammates at the 118, and she didn't know how to explain it. She didn't really want to explain it.

"You know, it was just the right fit," she stammered. "I really was planning on an early night, I just wanted to hang out with Buck."

"Sounds good, I'll walk you out," Eddie said. "I wasn't planning on being out much longer either."

He reached to place his hand on her back, and she flinched away; it was like he didn't notice, because he replaced it.

Some guys were just friendly like that. Maddie let him guide her through the crowd, and once they were outside, stepped a good two feet away. "I can take it from here," she said. "My car is just down there."

"See that truck?" He asked, pointing. "I think we're parked next to each other, are you the SUV?"

"Yeah," she said, folding her arms tight against her.

She wasn't exactly afraid; she knew that Buck wouldn't have set them up if he didn't trust Eddie, but really, how much could her brother even know the man? He'd just been complaining the other week about how new he was.

They walked down the sidewalk. "Are you free tomorrow?" Eddie suddenly asked, and Maddie didn't know how to reply.

"I work tomorrow," she began.

"I think you and Chris could be a great match," Eddie interrupted. "Sorry, you can finish what you were saying."

"What do you mean?" She asked, taken aback.

"You worked as a nurse for eight years, and I need someone to look after him," Eddie said. "On my salary, I can't match what dispatchers are paid, but even part time would help me out."

She truly had no idea how to respond. "I'm not really looking for in home work right now," she said.

"It's better than learning a whole new job, right?" He asked. "Why else would Buck set us up if not for this? I'm not looking to date right now, and he knows that."

She felt some semblance of understanding filter in. "So did you know that I would be here tonight?" She began.

"Yeah," he said. "Didn't Buck tell you? I just assumed that he was trying to help me out since I need someone to assist with Chris."

"I had no idea," she answered honestly, and finally, Eddie looked abashed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just a total jerk, telling you that you can just come work for me. I really thought that Buck had told you what I was looking for."

"No," she said. "I thought he was setting us up on a date."

Eddie laughed out loud. "Sorry," he repeated. "Again. Um, you aren't my type exactly."

"Well, you aren't mine either," she replied.

Eddie looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for right now. I really didn't mean to offend you just now."

"Well, no harm," she said. "I'm sure that Chris is a great kid, I'm just not looking for that work right now."

"I get it," he said. "I do. I way overstepped, but believe me, it's just because I thought Buck had already talked to you."

They had reached her car. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief, never so glad to be leaving.

* * *

She spent the next few days wondering what was said at the station. Did Eddie tell Buck just how much he'd messed things up?

Had Chimney heard about the disastrous non-date?

She had felt a spark between them, but now, she wasn't sure that he was interested. He hadn't called, or texted. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong idea from Buck; she wouldn't have put it past him to blare all over the 118 that he'd set up his sister with Eddie.

So here she was, at the 118. She knew that Buck was off today, and that Eddie didn't work either, and she was just crossing her fingers that Chimney was here.

She stepped cautiously inside, and walked to the stairs, finally seeing a familiar face. "Maddie," Bobby called. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just here to talk to Buck," she said casually, hurrying up the stairs before she could chicken out.

"He's off today," Bobby said, and she faked disappointment. "Listen, we were just about to sit down to eat, why don't you grab a bite before heading back out?"

"Sure," she replied, and looked around for Chimney.

A black woman was sitting down already, and she jumped up to extend a hand. "I'm Hen," she said. "You must be Maddie."

"I am," Maddie said. "Just forgot my brother was off."

"Anything important bring you by?" Bobby asked, scooping her a generous helping of some sort of chowder.

"I was just on this side of town," she shrugged. "You guys are running a small crew today."

"Chim is around here somewhere," Hen said, waving her hand.

"Someone say my name?"

Maddie's breath caught as she looked up. Chimney looked surprised to see her, but his face softened immediately to a smile. "Maddie," he greeted, striding forward to sit next to her. "What brings you in?"

"Not much at all," she said.

"As if we don't see through that," Hen joked. "You're just here to see Eddie, right? You missed him too."

Maddie didn't miss the way the smile fell off of Chimney's face, and he shifted his chair farther from her.

"Buck could not stop talking about how he set you two up," Hen said, and then noticed just how silent the table was now. "Oops."

"It's fine," Maddie said, taking a spoonful of chowder. "You know, it was just a misunderstanding."

Hen hiked an eyebrow up. "Are you saying that you're the one woman who's immune to Eddie's charms? I'm gay, and I was still looking."

"He's handsome, but he's not my type," Maddie said, smiling slightly. "And that evening just proved it."

She could feel Chimney's presence beside her, and she just wanted to look over at him. She wanted to smile at him. She wanted to just say what she wanted to say. She felt like she was going to burst, keeping this down inside.

_I like you, let's be friends. No, I'm not ready for more than that, but I really like you. You have a kind soul. I can tell._

She took another scoop of soup. Bobby started to talk about something else, and Maddie finished it quickly, standing up to take her bowl to the sink, but Chimney had finished too, and he deftly slid his hand beneath her arm to grab the bowl before she could.

"I got it," he said, walking to the sink. "Dishes are my duty today."

Maddie didn't miss the glance that Hen and Bobby exchanged, and she also didn't miss how quickly they managed to disappear. Bobby mumbled something about paperwork, and Hen had grabbed her phone.

Maddie stood there, watching as Chimney rolled his sleeves up, and she picked up Hen and Bobby's dishes.

"I got it," Chimney said, turning around to get the rest, but Maddie was already walking to the sink.

"I can help," she offered, accidentally brushing his arm on her way to the sink, and it was like time froze for a second.

His arm was warm against hers. She didn't want to pull away. She turned her gaze up to meet his, and he glanced away, his cheeks growing flushed.

"Do you want to see a movie Saturday night?" She asked, surprised at how normal her voice sounded.

"Yeah," he said, taking the bowls from her hands. "I'd really like that."

A smile spread across her face, and she could tell that he couldn't keep from smiling either.

Things would turn out just fine after all. Buck had meant well, she knew that, but he'd set her up with the wrong guy. She was just trying to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know everyone says that Eddie and Maddie were originally supposed to go together, but honestly, I'm not sure there are any articles to back that up. Ryan confirmed it in an instagram live wayyyyyy after the fact, but it annoys me that early on, before he did, everyone just assumed that Maddie would end up with Eddie.
> 
> Anyway. This is an ode of thankfulness to Jen for putting her foot down and creating Madney instead. I don't think Eddie and Maddie would have one ounce of chemistry, and even as good an actor that Jen is, it would be nowhere near as good as Madney is simply because there wouldn't be that connection. If you follow me on instagram, you've seen my vents talking about why Maddie and Eddie can't go together so I won't elaborate on that here...but I'm just so happy that they aren't.
> 
> ~Meowser


	4. Karaoke Cinderella Pt 1

He was a little bit drunk. She could tell that.

She placed her purse on the bar next to him, and sat down anyway. As seat companions went, the Asian man with an LAFD jacket seemed way less threatening than any one else at this bar.

Besides, if she choked, he could save her.

She ordered a vodka martini, and sucked on the olives when it arrived, not really interested in taking a drink.

"You just order that for fun?"

She turned right, looking at him. He'd spoken, his words unslurred. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as she'd thought.

She shrugged. "I like the olives, but I don't usually drink vodka," she admitted. "I just didn't want the bartender to yell at me if I asked for just olives."

"Order gin," he replied.

She just shook her head, making a face. He laughed, and tipped his own glass. "Cheers," he said, taking another sip of amber liquid.

"Whiskey?" She asked.

"Bourbon," he said. "I'm going home broke tonight."

She nodded, finally lifting her own glass, and feeling the vodka slide down. It was definitely smooth.

Unlike anything else in her life. Everything else was messy. Rough edges, poorly made. And it was her own damn fault, she was the one to choose it. She was the one who'd designed it, really.

She wasn't even at a good bar-this one was currently hosting karaoke. Here she was, a 40 year old divorcee, drinking alone on a Friday night. She didn't even have a friend to call. Well. She considered the man sitting next to her. Not quite alone.

"My brother works at LAFD," she commented, nodding at his bag. His eyebrow hiked, and she could almost see him reconsidering her.

"Which house?" He wondered. He must have seen the confusion on her face, because he clarified. "What station number?"

"Oh, I have no idea," she said. "His name is Evan."

"I know an Evan but it can't be yours," he said. "The universe isn't that small."

"Well, maybe it is," she began, but was interrupted by a particularly loud couple warbling through a karaoke standard.

"Have you ever done that?" He asked, gesturing at the stage.

"Probably at a friend's bachelorette," she said. "But I have the privilege of being way too smashed to remember that."

His smile slipped a little. "You know, I used to live for it," he said. "I'd go to open mic nights. I wasn't even looking for a career in music, not really. I just liked it, and it was a fun way to get loose."

"So what happened?" She asked.

He shrugged. "What ever happens?" He said, and again, noticed her confusion. "A woman."

"Ah," she said. "Well, I can relate to that."

His eyes flickered in surprise, and she realized how that sounded. "Oh, I'm not gay," she said. "I sometimes wonder if dating women is less awful though."

He laughed. "I can assure you," he said, flagging down the bartender. "It's not. Can I get another?" The last line he addressed to the bartender, who then looked at Maddie.

"Chardonnay," she said, giving in. She saw her companion's grin, and she just rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun of me."

"I won't," he said simply, but she could still see his lips twitching.

* * *

A few glasses of wine later, Maddie was more than a little tipsy, but aware enough to realize that she'd been talking to a stranger for literal hours. Karaoke was finally winding down, and some version of an emcee was asking if anyone else wanted to go.

"Let's do it," she said, turning to her companion, and raised her arm high in the air before she could stop herself. "Hey, we'll go!" She called, and the emcee cheered.

"Alright guys, we've got one more song," he said. "Come on up, guys."

She turned to her companion, realizing that as long as they'd been talking, she still didn't know his name. "Come on," she said, tugging at his arm. She expected him to resist, but he was grinning.

"How'd you know I love karaoke?" He slurred, and she grabbed his hand, too drunk for the motion to be intimate.

They made it up to the stage, somehow, and the emcee asked what song they'd like. "Oh, anything," Maddie said, but her companion shook his head.

"There is only one song to duet at karaoke," he proclaimed. "Give us Islands in the Stream."

"Hell yeah, man, right on," the emcee replied, and soon the opening bars came on.

Maddie knew this one. She waited for her companion to start, and almost fell over backwards when he started to sing and he was _good_. Not even just good, really good.

She saw the same look on his face when she started her part, a look of shock and awe, and soon they were belting out the chorus, really getting into it.

Drunk as they were, they were killing these notes. The bar actually applauded when they finished, and Maddie, flushed, took a curtsy that almost sent her spinning to the floor.

She stumbled off the stage, clutching at her companion's arm, and finally turned to him. "You know, I still don't know your name," she called over the crowd and the piped in pop song that had just started since the karaoke was over.

"Don't blame yourself," he called back, and her drunk mind barely comprehended that he must not have heard her.

"Hey, can I get your number?" She managed, but there was a new crowd in the bar now that karaoke was over, and some young people had started to dance.

She looked ahead of her, but he was suddenly gone. She made it back to the bar, and he was nowhere in sight. She looked at the bartender, but he just shook his head.

She stumbled from the bar, tears in her eyes. Even as drunk as she was, she knew what had happened. He'd blown her off.

* * *

She paid for her actions the next day with a blinding headache. She groaned, blinking in the sunlight, and cursing the fact that she had been too drunk to close her blinds the night before.

She crawled out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom. Gargling, she turned on the shower, and brushed her teeth before grabbing a few aspirin.

She just had to get this headache down. Evan had a work thing, and she'd promised to go, since she'd said no approximately the last million and a half times.

She'd had an excuse before recently; that she was in the middle of a divorce and didn't feel like seeing people.

But now she was "single again" and "needed to get back out there" and Maddie had a weird feeling that he was going to try and set her up.

She got dressed in a hurry, throwing on a white blouse with distressed jeans, and looked at herself in the mirror as she did her makeup. She looked awful, but thank god, her concealer was able to get the worst of it.

She was smoothing pink lipstick on when her phone buzzed, and she slid open Evan's text.

**You on your way? (Buck)**

**I will be soon (Maddie)**

**Omg Maddie you're already late and you haven't even left yet? (Buck)**

**My alarm didn't go off (Maddie)**

**I'll be there asap (Maddie)**

She sighed, already dreading this. Evan was going to be annoyed, and she knew that her headache wasn't going to go away no matter how much aspirin she took.

She stumbled down the stairs, and out to her car, turning on directions to the firehouse. It was some sort of family and friends brunch, and she really didn't think there was such a thing as late to something like that, but she found herself hurrying anyway. She really wasn't a flake, and she'd never intended to get so drunk the night before.

She sobered a little, remembering the events. She could remember a cute guy, belting karaoke, and then him disappearing when she asked for his number.

It was like a Cinderella story, but this one had no happy ending.

She reached the fire station, leaving her sunglasses on as she walked into the building. Fuck. She'd been supposed to bring something, and here she was, empty handed.

There was a crowd of family and friends of firefighters, and Maddie was happy to blend into it, ducking past people as she kept an eye out for Evan.

"Maddie," he called, and she headed for his voice. "What's with the sunglasses?" He asked, walking to greet her.

"Just a migraine, of sorts," she replied, faking brightness as she hugged her brother. "So, I finally get to meet the crew."

"Yeah," he said, smiling wide. "Hey, everyone." A bunch of faces turned to greet her, and Maddie felt dazed by how many people there were. "This is my sister, Maddie. Maddie, this is Bobby, Athena, Eddie, Christopher, Carla, Hen, Karen, Denny, and...where's Chim?"

Evan paused, thankfully, since Maddie's head was downright spinning.

"I think he was grabbing more aspirin," the woman she thought was Hen laughed. "If you know what I mean."

The group laughed. "He did seem hungover," the guy she thought was Eddie commented.

"I've never seen Chim that bad," the guy she thought was Bobby added. "Maybe I should check on him. Nice to meet you, Maddie."

"Of course," she said, blankly shaking his hand.

"You look like you might need some aspirin yourself," the woman who could be Athena said warmly. "Sunglasses indoors?"

Maddie flushed. "It was Friday night yesterday," she admitted. "I may have gone a tad overboard but in my defense, I really don't drink regularly."

"There is no shame in getting loose on a Friday night," Athena replied. "I think our Chimney did as well, he was just mentioning how he'd met the gorgeous girl who ducked out before he got her number."

"That really sucks," Maddie replied. "I think I need to sit down for a minute."

"Ooh, let me help you find a chair, it's too loud right now anyway," Athena said, leading her through the room and upstairs.

"So you're on the crew?" Maddie asked, smiling at her new companion.

Athena was filling two glasses with water, and she handed one to Maddie before she sat down at the table. "No, I'm Bobby's girlfriend," she answered. "That still sounds ridiculous to say, but there's no other word for it."

"Partner," Maddie shrugged. "I like using partner since it also helps normalizes same sex couples who use it to remain ambiguous."

"Very true," Athena said, tipping her glass. "So you're Buck's sister."

Buck. She'd never heard Evan called that before. "I am," she replied. "Born and raised."

"Well, it's great to meet you," Athena said. "He talks about you sometimes, I think he's been trying to drop hints to some of the guys on the team to see if he can set y'all up or something. I'm not even here much and I've witnessed Buck trying to be subtle."

Maddie laughed. "I only just finalized my divorce," she admitted, and she was surprised at how easily those words came. "He's been trying to set me up since we filed, however."

"How long have you been in LA?" Athena asked.

"About six months," Maddie replied. "I'm working as an ER nurse, same as I was back in Pennsylvania. That's where I'm from," she added.

"That's great," Athena said. "I'm a police officer myself, so it's interesting how our careers kind of intertwine with each other. I guess you and Buck are pretty similar, and Bobby and I aren't that much of a surprise. People do tend to look for the familiar."

"That's true," Maddie said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but when can I politely duck out? This headache is not letting up."

Athena burst out laughing. "Well, we can go back down now," she said, standing up. "Just chat with a few more people and then I think you can safely leave without offending anyone."

Maddie followed the other woman down the stairs again, heading back over to Evan's group. Bobby greeted Athena with a peck, and Maddie looked around at the group, trying to remember names.

"Maddie, you're back," Evan said, coming back over. "I found Chimney."

"That's great," she said, no idea what that phrase could possibly mean.

"Come here," Evan called, and Maddie realized it must be a person. She turned around to face where Evan was, and her jaw dropped to see the man who was walking up. Medium height, kind face, Asian…

With a killer voice to match.

She stepped in front of Evan, cutting him off as he started to speak, and threw her glass of water in the man's face. "You ditched me," she said, before realizing what she'd done. The whole room had suddenly gone silent, and everyone was looking at them.

Chimney, for that was his name, was wiping the water off his face. "Actually, I think it was rather the other way around," he said slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will get a part 2 :) Hope you enjoyed ~ Meowser


	5. Karaoke Cinderella Pt 2

Chimney wiped the water off of his face, looking at the gorgeous (and irate) woman standing before him, an empty glass of water in her hand. He remembered the night before, a little vaguely because of the alcohol, but there was one thing crystal clear in his mind.

She'd left him. They'd stumbled from the stage, laughing, her hand on his arm, and he had turned to grab his jacket and when he'd turned back...she was gone. He wasn't sure about much in his life, but he was sure about that. He'd gone back to the bar, ordered another shot, and downed it, ready to finish drowning his misery. He'd been a fool to think a gorgeous woman like that was actually serious about him, actually wanted something besides a drunken karaoke song.

But no. As usual, that was the way the story ended. He'd been through the exact same thing too many times, and he mainly couldn't believe he'd really thought it could go somewhere. As drunk as he'd been, he remembered the infatuation he'd felt that alcohol couldn't create; enhance, sure, but not create.

As he looked at her in the light of day, he knew he'd been right. He was still intensely attracted to her, even after she'd left him standing alone in a bar last night. And it hadn't just been the alcohol.

"Actually," he began. "I think it was the other way around."

She stared at him, opened her mouth to speak, and then seemed to glance around her, and notice just how crowded this room was. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she dropped the glass. (Athena, ever swift, caught it before it hit the floor.) And his Karaoke Cinderella turned and ran, just as she had last time (or so he assumed.)

"Maddie," Buck called, starting to go after her, but then turned to glare at Chimney. "You know, I'm not sure what's going on but it sounds like you ditched my sister last night."

Chimney folded his arms. "First up, she ditched me," he said calmly. "And second of all, I had no idea it was your sister. Third of all, I'd kind of like to go after her so I don't have time for this."

Buck opened his mouth to speak, but Chimney just shook his head, turning and jogging through the crowd after Maddie.

He hoped he could catch her before she reached her car.

She was still standing by the entrance when he got there, texting someone, and when she looked up to see him there, she flushed bright red and almost dropped her phone. "I really don't have much to say," she said. "I think there was a misunderstanding and we should just drop it. I'll go."

"Stay," he said. "I mean, if you want."

She brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know, I turned around and you were gone," she said, her voice almost raw, and she cleared her throat. He could see her working to keep going. "Listen, it's not a big deal who left who."

"Maddie," he said. "At least that's what Buck called you."

"Yes, Maddie," she said. "And you're...Chimney?"

He laughed at the look on her face. "My real name is Howie," he said. "These guys are the only ones who call me Chimney. But anyway. I...thought the same thing," he wanted to move closer, but he shoved his hands in his pockets, holding himself back. "I went to grab my jacket, like I told you I was, and then you were just gone, so I figured you'd taken your opportunity."

"I didn't hear you say that," she stammered, stepping closer. "I really didn't, the music was so loud, and that crowd who came in was intense."

"It was," he said, his hands itching to touch her. To just reach out and see if she was real. She looked amazing, and he could barely tell she'd had a rough night...he was sure he couldn't say the same thing about himself. "Listen, I know Buck is your brother, so I get it if it's weird now. But I'd honestly like to ask you out, that was what I was planning yesterday, and I completely understand if that's not something you're interested in now."

Maddie flushed again, biting at her lip. "Chimney-Howie, I-I don't know what to say," she said. "I was interested as well, I really was. I mean, I am. But Buck and I, we really don't see each other that much. I don't want to intrude upon his life or make things weird for him."

"I understand," he repeated, the words sounding hollow even to his own ears. "Of course. Maddie, you take care. I'll see you around...or not."

"Yeah," she said, and he saw her throat working, like she wanted to say something, but instead she shook her head. "Have a nice life."

He started to walk away, waiting for her to call him back, but she didn't. He wasn't surprised...but he was disappointed.

* * *

Evan surprised her by calling that night, asking if she was busy, and when she said no...her doorbell rang.

She went to get it, opening her door and Evah was standing there. "Hey," he said. "I wanted to talk."

"Come on in," she said, pulling her sweater around herself.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you since the divorce was finalized," he said. "I wasn't sure whether to text you congrats or a sad face emoji so I...just didn't text."

"It's fine, Evan," she said. "Congrats would have sufficed, though. We both know I should never have married Doug."

"Then congrats," Evan smiled. "Can I ask what exactly happened with you and Chimney? All he said was you left, but Mads, it kind of seemed like you two had a connection."

"Maybe we did," Maddie shrugged. "But you know, it was a Friday night. We were both drinking, and we sang a random karaoke song together, but that's not exactly something to build a relationship on."

"Of course not," Evan said. "But don't you want to find out? You and Doug haven't lived together for what? One, two years?"

"Two," she said.

"So this has been over-over for a long time," he said. "Aren't you ready to get back out there?"

"Maybe," she said. "It's not something I've thought that much about."

He leaned forward. "Maddie, if you are feeling at all ready to start dating again, then why not Chim? He really is a great guy, whatever happened between you two was a misunderstanding."

She flushed hot. "What exactly did he tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing but that you guys both misunderstood," he said, holding up his hands. "Mainly because I was about to punch him."

Oh, Evan really hadn't grown up all that much. Maddie fidgeted with the blanket on her lap, trying to figure out a response. What she'd told Chimney was...true. It was, it just wasn't the whole story.

Truth was, she knew that Evan would leap at the chance of being closer with her. And she knew she needed to make major strides with her younger brother. They'd both just stopped talking to each other, and she knew they had work to do before her lame ass excuse about not wanting to make things weird for him could be true.

"I told him that it was because I didn't want to make things weird for you at work," she said. "Your coworker dating your sister and all. I didn't know you felt like this."

Evan narrowed his eyes. "Maddie, we may not talk much, but I know you better than that at least. What's the real reason?"

She flushed again, and she was really tired of constantly feeling like this. On the spot, nervous, shaky. "I guess I just didn't feel ready," she said finally.

Evan nodded. "I get that," he said. "I do. But you know, you don't know what's going to happen if you guys go on a date or two. I'm not saying you should do anything you don't want to, but Maddie, I think you want to."

He stood up. "Listen, I just wanted to stop by and clear the air," he said. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks, Evan," she said. "I appreciate you coming by."

"Anytime," he said, heading for the door. Maddie stood up, finally forcing the words out.

"Could you, um, that is do you have…"

"Chimney's number?" Evan asked, just as her phone buzzed. "I just texted it to you."

* * *

She sat on the couch, fingering her blanket, looking at her cell phone. Staring at it, really. She'd texted Chimney about fifteen minutes ago, **It's Maddie. I know what I said earlier, but I was wondering if you'd give me a second chance. Maybe this Friday?**

She was about to go crazy, or give up completely and turn her phone off. She'd been desperately trying to distract herself but she'd given up around minute nine.

And finally her phone lit up, and she felt her heart leap straight into her throat.

She felt her heart skip another beat as she read the message.

**Friday works for me. Pick you up at 7?**

A smile split over her face, and she felt warm inside, having the sudden realization. This might actually work out.

**I'd like that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this one! Chim and Maddie have a great date, and live happily ever after (of course.) See y'all next time :) ~Meowser


End file.
